Troy's Old Flame
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Troy's and Chad's friend comes back from California, changed and scared. But, an old flame rekindles inside of Troy and he can't help but fall in love. But, what about Gabriella? Rated T for sexual references and child abuse. Please R&R! And also, Troy OC


**A/N: Here is my new story. This actually has one of Troy's and Chad's old friends come back after being away from Albuquerque for 8 years. And please don't hate me Troyella fans, but, there isn't much Troyella action.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Ashley, Becca, and John. All other characters belong to Disney Channel. **

**

* * *

**

_**8 year old Troy laid beside his two best friends in the whole wide world, Rebecca or Becca Sanders, and Chad Danforth looking at the stars in the sky in the treehouse their dads had built them. Becca pointed out stars that looked like characters from comics. Chad disagreed with her. Today was the last day of summer and Becca was moving away to California while Troy and Chad were staying in Albuquerque. **_

_**Becca laughed at something Chad had said and sat up on one elbow. She looked at Troy. "Troy? What's wrong?", Becca asked as Troy rolled over and sighed. "Ya up for one last basketball game?", Becca asked grabbing the basketball right beside her and passing it to Troy. Troy laughed and nodded. "Ya coming Chad?", Troy asked his friend. Chad nodded and ran out of the tree house behind his two friends.**_

** >> **

**8 years later Troy Bolton sighed as he woke up and looked out the window. Last night it rained and the windows were still foggy from the rain. Troy sighed again. This was the 8 year anniversary when it all ended. When Becca moved away. When Troy and Chad lost their best friend and the best player. She hasn't called them since after the day she moved. He sighed and got dressed in the clothes his mom had set out for him.**

**"Troy! Breakfast time!", Sara Bolton called upstairs.**

**"Be down in a minute!", Troy yelled downstairs as he searched for his shoes.**

** >> **

**Becca wandered around the halls of East High looking at her schedule struggling through the crowd of students. She looked at the room numbers on the top of the doorways and looked at her schedule. She had long straight brown hair and green eyes and was very nervous as she rushed to get to her first class. Little did she know, that there she'll meet her two long forgotten friends in drama class.**

**"Excuse me?", Becca asked Mrs Darbus stepping through the door and showing her her schedule. "Am I in the right room? I have Mrs. Darbus for homeroom.", she said shyly.**

**Troy and Chad seemed not to recognize her because they both stared wide-eyed and mouthed. Becca smiled and took a seat behind Chad and sighed. Troy turned to Chad and Chad turned to Becca. "Hey I'm Chad.", Chad introduced himself to her. She looked at him and smiled. "Chad? It's me. Becca. Remember?", Becca asked smiling. Chad looked even more shocked than before.**

**Troy gaped at her. "Becca? Is it really you?", Troy asked. Becca smiled and nodded. "Hi Troy. You've grown alot taller than I remember you.", Becca said as she smiled. Troy smiled. "Yeah. Now I can probably kick your butt at basketball.", Troy said obviously remembering that she would always beat him at basketball and soccer, and football. "You wish. I can still kick your butt.", Becca said as Gabriella smiled at her.**

**"Hi. I'm Gabriella Montez. You must be Becca Sanders. Troy's told me all about you.", Gabriella said as Becca smiled.**

**"Yeah. Nice to meet you.", Becca said shaking Gabriella's hand.**

**"You should see her jump shot.", Chad said.**

**"Chad. Give her a break. She just got here.", Taylor McKessie said as she sat down by Gabriella.**

** >> **

**"Hey. Can I give you a tour of the school?", Troy asked after class had gotten out. Becca nodded and smiled. "Thanks. Does your dad still coach kids' basketball?", Becca asked. Troy nodded. "Technically he is. He's coaching a group of teenagers now.", Troy said. "Follow me Bec.". Becca followed him into the gym. There she saw him. "Mr Bolton? Is that really you?", Becca said dropping her bookbag on the floor.**

**"Becca?", Jack asked as Becca ran up to him.**

**"Wow. I can't believe it.", Becca said. "You're the coach here?".**

**"Yeah. What are you doing here?", Jack asked as he hugged her.**

**"My mom and I transferred here from California.", Becca said.**

**"Wow. Look at you. You're getting a figure and everything. You must have played a lot of basketball in California.", Jack said as he broke the hug and Becca spun around.**

**"Yeah. And I also played volleyball and I danced during the summer.".**

**"Well, let's see if you still have your famous jump shot.", Jack said handing her the basketball.**

**Becca smiled and shot it. It hit the back board and bounced into the hoop. She cheered and smiled. Jack clapped. "What do ya think son. Should she be on the team?", Jack asked. Troy nodded and looked away. Becca looked at him and watched as he ran out the door. "Troy! Troy, wait!", Becca screamed after him. She chased him through the halls and saw him standing near a locker looking at a picture.**

**"Looking at a picture of us at 8?", Becca asked.**

**"Why'd you have to leave me and Chad? Why'd you have to move?", Troy asked his voice cracking.**

**"Troy, are you crying?", Becca asked as Troy threw the picture into his locker and slid down to the floor.**

**"Why'd you have to go?", Troy asked. Becca felt like crying. She took Troy in her arms and smiled. Troy grasped her around the waist and sniffled. Becca sang a song that Troy's mom taught her. It was a lullaby. "Down by the river, there's a place, where all your dreams, you seem to face, where joy and laughter, are on your face, and you know, that there's a place in my heart, for you.", Becca sang and sniffled.**

**Troy smiled. He remembered the lullaby. His mom had taught it to them. He sighed and looked into her eyes. "I've missed you.", Troy said as Becca let a few tears fall. He wiped the tears away as Becca smiled. They sighed and kissed eachother lightly on the lips. "I've missed you too Troy.", Becca said softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. Troy smiled and kissed her forehead. He was content for that one moment. And all his troubles went away.**

** >> **

**Back home Becca's mom and her stepdad were arguing when she walked through the door. Troy had come over to visit his friend's mom. When he walked in he heard the sound of a pot being thrown and distant yelling. "Mom, John. I'm home!", Becca called as Troy looked around and saw that Becca's mom was still a neat-freak, judging by the way that the house looked. "In the kitchen Becky!", Ashley Sanders called from the kitchen.**

**"Hey mom. You remember Troy right?", Becca asked going to the refrigerator and grabbing a carton of milk. She took a sip right out of the carton.**

**"Troy Bolton? Wow. I didn't even recognize you. And Becky, use a cup.", Ashley said.**

**"Nice to see you too Mrs Sanders. So, what you cooking?", Troy asked trying to avoid awkward conversation.**

**"Spaghetti. Would you like to stay?", Ashley asked tasting the sauce.**

**"No thanks. Well, I'd better be getting home before my parents worry about me.", Troy said as he walked away to the front door.**

** >> **

**Becca knocked on Troy's window frantically. Troy turned on his light and rubbed his eyes of sleep. "Becca? What's wrong?", Troy asked opening the window letting her climb inside of the room. Becca has been crying and she turns and hugs Troy. "Oh, I'm so scared! I don't want to go home. Please don't make me go home.", Becca said as she fell to her knees along with Troy. "Don't let me go home. Please!", she said.**

**Troy held her close to him and whispered, "I promise Bec. I promise. You won't have to go home.". Becca sighed and whispered, "Thank you Troy. Can I stay here for the night?". Troy smiled and cupped her delicate face and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Come on. You can share the bed with me tonight.", Troy said as he helped her up and she climbed into bed with him and turned out the light.**

**"Good night Troy.", Becca whispered, her long sleeved arm wrapped around Troy's blanket.**

**"Good night Bec.", Troy whispered as he smiled and fell asleep.**

** >> **

**"Good morning Mr and Mrs Bolton. I slept over last night. Is that okay?", Becca asked sitting at the counter.**

**"Of course. You're always welcome.", Sara said smiling.**

**"Thank you.", Becca said pouring some cereal into the bowl and pouring milk into the bowl.**

**Troy came down the stairs in his pajamas and his hair everywhere. Becca smiled and laughed. "What?", Troy asked. Becca pointed at Troy's hair and he groaned. "Why me? The days of all days. The big game. My hair has to be a mess.", Troy said trying to fix his hair. He sat at the table and looked over at Becca's long-sleeved shirt covering her arms. "It's 100 degrees outside. Why are you wearing a sweater?".**

**"Oh. I just think that they're cool.", Becca said as she tugged at the sleeve of her sweater.**

** >> **

**"Hey Becky. Such a pretty little girl you are.", John said as Becca stepped through the front door.**

**"You're a sick pervert.", Becca said as she backed away.**

**"Aww, we wouldn't want something to happen to that little face of yours, now would we?", John asked as Becca moved past him. He grabbed her arm. Becca scratched him and he let go of her. She ran upstairs and dialed Troy's number. "Hello?", Troy asked. Becca was packing her stuff in a duffel bag. "Troy. I need you to come pick me up and take me somewhere safe please. I'll be waiting outside.", Becca said as she opened her window. "Bye.".**

**She hung up the phone and climbed out the window after gathering her stuff from the room and sighed. She closed the window back and ran down the roof to the ladder and climbed down the ladder. She sighed. Troy honked his horn and Becca ran to the car and jumped in. "To our old hangout.", Becca said as Troy turned around and drove off to the old treehouse. When they reached the treehouse Becca climbed into it and sighed.**

**"It's just like I remember it.", she said quietly.**

**"Yeah. Remember when me, you, and Chad used to stay up here all night?", Troy asked showing his 1 million dollar smile.**

**"Yeah. And our parents had to bring us down?", Becca asked smiling.**

**"Good times.", Troy said as he stared into Becca's eyes and he kissed her passionately.**

** >> **

**Troy took his shirt off and Becca wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled. Troy smiled and kissed her. "I don't want to do nothing you don't want to do.", Troy said, "Are you sure you want this?", he asked. Becca nodded. "I want it more than anything in the world.", Becca said breathing hard. "I'll never amount to anything anyway.", she whispered in his ear. Troy rolled off of her. "Becca, this was a mistake maybe we shouldn't do this.", Troy said as he put his shirt on.**

**"No. Wait. Troy.", Becca said grabbing his arm and sighing.**

**"Becca, are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to.", Troy said.**

**"I'm sure for the last time.", Becca said. Troy sighed and looked at Becca. They began to kiss. Becca gasped as she felt Troy's hands flow freely behind her neck. Troy kissed her lips as he slowly pulled down the sleeves of her sweater and rubbed her pale soft skin. Becca let her hair fall down her back as she felt Troy's cold hands roam over her body and she felt his lips go lower and lower.**

** >> **

**Becca woke up the next morning in the treehouse next to Troy. She sighed and kissed his shoulder. "Troy wake up. It's 12 noon.", Becca said rubbing his shoulder. Troy stirred and smiled. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?", Troy asked as he stretched and sighed. Becca smiled and looked at Troy. "What did we do last night?", Becca asked as she untangled her hair. Troy shrugged and sighed.**

**"Troy Bolton! I was worried sick!", someone from the side said. Both Troy and Becca jumped.**

* * *

**Cliff-Hanger! Who is the voice? What made them jump? Find out in next chapter! Please leave a good review. And this will be a Troy tragic story. So stay tuned!

* * *

**


End file.
